When Ninjas Text
by Skyla Talon
Summary: What happens when Lloyd starts texting during dinner... Update once a month
1. When Ninjas Text

**When Ninjas Text**

 **Warning! Need Humor switch on before reading!**

 **A/N: This takes place in an AU where no one knows who the ninja are except a few people. Oh, and I gave Kai and Nya multiple younger sisters.**

 **Fiery One = Kai**

 **Samurai X = Nya**

 **Mouth of Lighting = Jay**

 **Twinkle Toes = Cole**

 **Wise Guy = Sensei Wu**

 **Chef Z = Zane**

 **Kid = Lloyd**

Lloyd glanced up and down the long table. His father, Lord Garmadon, recently turned good, was sitting at the head, his mother, Misako, on his right hand side. Mr. Borg, an old friend of Lloyd's, was on his left. P.I.X.A.L. was sitting next to him. The elemental masters were chatting amongst themselves. Dareth was also at the dinner, though _why_ Garmadon invited him was a complete mystery. Lloyd was wondering how he could talk to Dareth or P.I.X.A.L. without anyone noticing (His parents were talking to Mr. Borg), when what sounded like the mysterious green ninja's powers exploding erupted suddenly. Everyone immediately started looking around for the source of the noise. Sort of. Mr. Borg, Dareth, and P.I.X.A.L. were staring at Lloyd with amusement.

Lloyd quickly pulled out his phone has he muttered an apology.

 _Help! My sisters are giving me a makeover! – Fiery One_

 _He means they placed him in a dress and are now doing makeup. – Samurai X_

 _Cool! Can I have a picture? – Mouth of Lightning_

Lloyd chuckled at his friends responses to Kai's predicament. Another "explosion" announced a new incoming text.

 _I want a poster. And a wallet sized pic. – Twinkle Toes_

 _I would like it on some mugs please! – Wise Guy_

 _Sensei! You are being immature! – Chef Z_

 _I'll take a calendar. – Chef Z_

Lloyd quickly added his own text.

 _Really? Chef Z, don't yell at people if you're going to do it too. – Kid_

 _Oh. I want one of everything. – Kid_

"Who is it, Lloyd?" Dareth looked highly confused.

"Kai's younger siblings are giving him a makeover. Nya says that means he is in a dress and their trying to do his makeup." Lloyd grinned as he watched the wheels spinning in everyone's minds.

"Can you see if I can't get two posters and three mugs please?" Mr. Borg suddenly asked.

"I'd like a good size picture too." Dareth piped up.

"Wouldn't this be humiliating Kai?" P.I.X.A.L. asked

"Zane already asked for a calendar." Lloyd was already typing in the requests.

"I'll like one too then." P.I.X.A.L. blushed deeply at the mention of her boyfriend.

 _Mr. B wants 2 poster & 3 mugs. Dareth wants a good size pic. P.I.X.A.L wants a calendar. – Kid_

 _Sweet! Already working on it! – Samurai X_

 _Hey! Guys! Come on! You're supposed to be helping me out! – Fiery One_

 _Right… - Samurai X, Chef Z, Wise Guy, Twinkle Toes, Mouth of Lighting, Kid_

 _This just got awkward…. - Chef Z_

Lloyd burst out laughing suddenly.

"Lloyd! Put it away! This is a family bonding time!" Garmadon erupted suddenly.

 _Got to go. Dad not happy! – Kid_

 _Tell him hi for me. – Wise Guy_

"Uncle Wu says hi, Dad." Lloyd started to put the cell away.

"WHAT!?" Garmadon promptly seized the phone, "Who are these people!?"

"Those would be the ninja. Didn't you know Lloyd's on first name basis with them?" Mr. Borg clasped his hands together, clearly amused by Garmadon's reaction.

Spluttering, Garmadon turned to face Lloyd. Seizing his phone back, Lloyd glanced at it in time for a new message to pop up.

 _Wait a minute! Sis, you're in the same room as me! Why are you texting? – Fiery One_

 _Uh, you know you're texting me too, right? – Samurai X_

 _That doesn't count! – Fiery One_

 _Does too! – Samurai X_

 _Does Not! – Fiery One_

 _This just got interesting… - Twinkle Toes and Mouth of Lightning_

 _Now is a bad time for a sibling fight. – Chef Z_

 _There is never a good time for siblings to fight. – Wise Guy_

Lloyd spoke, surprisingly calmly, "Fiery One is the red ninja. Samurai X is the water ninja. She is related to the red ninja. Mouth of Lighting is, well _obviously_ , the blue ninja. Twinkle Toes is the black ninja. Wise Guy is Uncle Wu. Kid is the green ninja."

"Are there stories behind their names?" Misako looked impressed that he knew all this.

"Red ninja can be a little bit impatient, Water ninja is an inside joke. She had an alter ego for a while. Blue ninja won't stop talking. Black ninja took dance and singing lessons when younger. Green ninja is, I'm the youngest, let's put it at that." Lloyd looked to see his dad's reaction.

"You…You…How?" Garmadon stuttered, not really expecting to learn his son was the most powerful ninja.

"Well, it all started when…"

 **A/N: I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 1: A new friend

Chapter One: A New Friend

 **A/N : This is my first fanfic and it's going better than expected. For those of you asked, instead of stopping with the last chapter, I'm adding on more. Not sure if it will be ten chapters or more. Also the rating changes since the ninjas do fight criminals. I'll try to keep humor up, catlovingmermaid has suggested something on that end…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except for some OC's**

Lloyd was stuck. Not literally stuck, just at the moment he had no one to pick him up from school. Lloyd watched grumpily as his classmates ran up to their parents… _Parents…Something I don't exactly have._ Lloyd's father had been banished years ago; his mother had dropped him off at a boarder school and then pretty much vanished. She still didn't know Lloyd had been kicked out two months ago.

"It's Lloyd, right?" A soft questioning voice spoke up from behind him.

Lloyd turned around to see a small brunette with hazel eyes standing there. With a slow nod he confirmed what she asked.

"I'm Hazel Smith. You sit behind me in class. If your ride's late you can come over to my place. We have a phone you can use." Hazel smiled warmly at him.

"Okay. I'll do that." Lloyd jumped to his feet.

Hazel lived in a small apartment above a blacksmith shop. Lloyd couldn't help but wonder on _how_ they fit everybody in. Besides ten year old Hazel, there were a lot of kids in her family. In order it went, fourteen year old Su, thirteen year old Meg, twelve year old Amber, eleven year old Livvy, ten year old Hazel, and five year old Min. Lloyd thought he could handle this until he realized there was only, besides the locked master, two bedrooms. Then Hazel had to tell him that the almost twins were at work.

"Almost twins?" Lloyd was definitely lost.

"Nya was born on..." Su started to answer as she pulled out some cookies.

"Guys! I'm back!" A new voice called out suddenly.

"Nya! Come on Lloyd, you will like her, I'm sure." Hazel tugged at Lloyd's hand.

Lloyd followed them to the cramped living room, where a seventeen year old girl with short black hair and hazel eyes was talking to Su.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. My name is Nya Smith. You are?" Nya moved to shake hands.

"Lloyd Garmadon. I'm just need to…umm….call my uncle." Lloyd shook her hand.

"Phone's in the kitchen. Go right ahead." Nya gestured back to the room he came out of, "Min! No! You can't paint the wall!" Nya suddenly changed direction to tackle the five year old.

Lloyd quickly went to the phone. After listening to it ring for some time, he considered hanging up and try again later, when…

"Yes? Who is this?" a soft elderly voice slipped through.

"Uncle, school let out a while ago. I'm at a classmate's house."

"Lloyd! I believe I have found someone to train. He is attending Marty Oppenheimer School for Performing Arts." Sensei Wu sounded pretty excited.

"Okay. Umm… I'm above the black smith shop, Four Weapons. I'll see you when you get here." Lloyd shifted slightly.

"Bye!"

"Bye…" Lloyd quickly pushed the end button.

A burst of giggles escaped Su suddenly. Wondering why she was giggling Lloyd went to sit the phone down… stuck. The phone was literally stuck to his hand.

"Su! How many times do Kai and I have to tell you no pranks!" Nya hurried over to help Lloyd.

"Well, it was for you, not him." Su flicked her brown braid back, laughter dancing in her hazel eyes.

"Room, Now!" Nya glared at the younger girl.

"Fine. It would have been funnier if it was Kai." Su headed to one of the bedroom doors.

"Sorry about that. Su loves pranks. Honestly, I'm surprised our parents didn't get gray hair from her." Nya sat the now unstuck phone down.

"What do your parents do for a leaving?" Lloyd asked.

"Their dead. Kai and I have been working on keeping the family business going. And of course provide for our sisters." Nya glanced back at the younger girls.

"Sorry. Is Kai another sister?" Lloyd had now heard the name a couple of times.

"No, he is the only boy in this family." Nya smiled warmly at Lloyd.

 **A/N: Yes! Lloyd has now met Nya. I have always fancied those two has good friends. Also you have now met Kai's other sisters. They all look pretty much the same, until Min. Min has red hair and green eyes with flecks of blue. Next chapter might have a certain someone that Sensei Wu hinted at…**


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting Cole

Chapter Two: Meeting Cole

 **A/N: Okay, let's be honest, the last chapter was HORRIBLE! I was trying to think of a good chapter idea to use as an apology when it hit me. Cole is afraid of dragons! That is all I'm saying…*smiles mischievously***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Cole was not what Lloyd was expecting. Strong and confident, the first thing he did when Sensei Wu introduced him was to tell Lloyd that nothing scared him. Lloyd had always thought his uncle would go for someone that needed confidence boosters.

"Cole, would you be so kind as to take Lloyd to his room while I attend to something?" Sensei Wu stood up from the table, where they've been sitting silently for the past hour.

"Of course Sensei." Cole sprang to his feet.

Lloyd groaned before standing up as well. Turning, Lloyd walked through the door, his feet automatically taking him to his room. It was pretty basic; his bed was neatly made with his favorite toy sitting on his pillow.

"AHHHH!" Cole suddenly screamed, pure terror flooding his dark brown eyes.

"I thought you weren't afraid of anything?" Lloyd glanced back at the older boy.

"Dr…Dr…Dr…Dragon!" Cole scrambled backwards.

"Hmmm…" Lloyd looked thoughtfully at the old toy.

~Next Day~

"Hazel! Hazel!" Lloyd was sprinting to catch up with his classmate.

"What is it, Lloyd?" Hazel stopped suddenly, annoyance flashing on her face.

"I need to talk to Su." Lloyd grinned with excitement.

~Few Minutes later~

"Help! Dragon! AHHH!" Cole screamed as he ran in circles.

A single robotic dragon was perched on top of the fence, its wings moving mechanically up and down. Its mouth opened to let out another mechanical roar. Lloyd was clutching his sides from too much laughter. Su and Min were standing on either side of him, giggles erupting uncontrollably. Min had painted the Su's dragon to make it more realistic.

"Should we tell him or not?" Nya suddenly appeared behind Lloyd.

"In a minute. Uncle should be coming to see what is taking so long." Lloyd gasped for breathe.

 **A/N: Well? Was this better than last time? I made sure Su this time was a professional prankster. As for the paints Min had in the last chapter, she is the family artist.**


	4. Chapter 3: Almost a Prank War

Chapter Three: Almost a Prank War

 **A/N: Yes! Success on the last chapter! I just started a crossover fanfic with my dear sister, catlovingmermaid,** _ **soo**_ **, if you like Protector of the Small and Disney's Frozen, we have one up now. Anyways, I'm skipping ahead a couple of days in this story.**

 **A special shout out to Csub111, DemigodElfNinjaPony, elveron294, and catlovingmermaid for reading and letting me know, means a lot to me…**

 **Anyway, you want to read the story so I'll just stop talking now.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Deal." Jay stretched his hand out to shake Lloyd's smaller hand.

"You're gonna lose big time." Lloyd grinned hugely at Sensei Wu's newest student.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Jay snorted.

"Ahhh! Lloyd!" Cole screamed suddenly as thousands of stuffed dragons fell out of the pantry.

"Oh dear, looks like he isn't going to let you live that down." Sensei Wu walked past to with a new mug of tea, posed by his lips.

A minute later Sensei Wu spat the tea out in horror, bewilderment flashing across his face.

"Someone replaced my tea with finely crushed cinnamon sticks!" Sensei Wu cried out in his confusion.

"I'm going to train. No way Lloyd can get me there. Right, Sens…AHHH!" Cole screamed suddenly as he was jerked upside down.

"Hold on, Cole! I'll help you!" Jay darted forward, excitement beaming from his face.

Upon reaching Cole, the exact same thing happened to Jay.

"Lloyd! Help!" Jay yelped in alarm.

"Why? Now you're stuck, which means I win." Lloyd declared as he walked in.

"Win what exactly?" Cole asked nervously.

"We were competing to see you can do the most pranks against you and Uncle. So far, I have dyed Uncle's hair blue, swapped his tea out for cinnamon, and hung Jay upside down." Lloyd held up one finger for each prank.

"Yea, and I've filled the pantry with toy dragons, hung Cole upside down, and was about to shock Cole with this." Jay showed them an electric hand shake shock machine.

"How mature…DID YOU SAY YOU DYED MY HAIR?!" Sensei Wu suddenly bellowed.

"Oh. You haven't seen that yet… Jay did it!" Lloyd bolted for it, even has Sensei pulled his hat off, to discover that his normally white hair was now an ugly shade of blue.

"LLOYD!"

 **A/N: Yeah! Jay's here!**


	5. Chapter 4: Always look both ways

Chapter Four: Always Look both ways...

 **A/N: Sorry if it seems weird, writer's block. So far the only response to Sensei Wu's hair color is catlovingmermaid walking up to me and going "seriously sis!?** _ **Blue?**_ **Why not green?" Truth be told, I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I DID THAT! This chapter is on how Lloyd meets calm dependable, does not know about certain blue prints, Zane. I have no idea on how this is going to go. I have decided to start typing, and what happens is what happens.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Lloyd sprinted from the Four Weapons chuckling at Nya's response to his eventful morning yesterday. Apparently dying his uncle's hair such an _interesting_ shade of blue was not something that she wanted Su to hear about. Shaking his head at his growing friendship with the older girl, he darted across the road to reach the other side.

"Watch out!" An unfamiliar monotone voice yelled suddenly.

Snapping out of his musings, Lloyd spun around to find a semi truck barreling down on him. Strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Lloyd as he was yanked out of the street. Horrified, Lloyd watched the large vehicle charge past where he had been just seconds ago.

"Hey! Who are you!?" Cole ran up to Lloyd right then, with Sensei Wu and Jay right behind.

"I am Zane. Why do you ask?" It was the same monotone voice from before.

Lloyd quickly turned to see his rescuer. The tall teen had stiff looking, white as snow, blonde hair and icy blue eyes. His clothes were somewhat tattered, as if he lived on the streets.

"Wow! Zane seems too normal of a name for you. I mean, come on! You totally knew that truck was coming before anyone could see it!" Jay gushed in awe.

"Hmm, You have the sixth sense, don't you young man?" Sensei Wu looked thoughtfully at the strange boy.

"Yes. Is there a reason behind your asking?" Zane's voice was still monotone.

"May I speak with your parents?" Sensei Wu asked.

"I do not have any. I am sorry to not be of assistance." Zane calmly stated.

"Will you like to come live with me? I have a feeling that your calm demeanor will be of help when making friends." Sensei Wu looked intrigued.

"Of course. May I have your names?" Zane asked politely.

"Of course. My name is Sensei Wu. These are my students, Cole and Jay." Sensei Wu gestured to his students.

Lloyd quickly tugged at his sleeve to get his attention.

"Ah yes. The lad you saved is my nephew, Lloyd. He will be staying with us as well." Sensei Wu smiled at his nephew.

"It is my pleasure to meet you all." Zane nodded his head at each of them.

That night after eating an amazing meal that Zane cooked up for them, Lloyd was sitting in bed stroking his old stuffed dragon. A loud knock sounded from the door.

"Come in!" Lloyd called out.

"Hey kid. How ya doin'" Cole slipped in.

"Good. Is there a reason why you came here?" Lloyd asked.

"I just…well to tell the truth…you pranked me a lot…what I'm trying to say is…Look… If Zane didn't save you back there then…the whole monastery would be different without you…I mean…" Cole was at a loss for words, something Lloyd wasn't expecting.

"It's okay. I thought you hated my pranks." Lloyd leaned over to hug the older boy.

"I did… at first. But now, you keep us from getting bored with all the training." Cole hugged Lloyd back, "Night kid."

"Night Cole."

 **A/N: Okay not a humor, pretty serious actually. Looks like Cole cares for Lloyd though…** _ **and**_ **they've tried Zane's cooking! Elveron294, I actually like the idea of Cole doing something for revenge… I don't know when or what he is going to do.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Hat the boy the pink hair

Chapter 5: The Hat, the Boy, the…Pink Hair?!

 **A/N: I am not going to explain the pink hair part…**

 **Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Lloyd darted into the blacksmith shop ahead of Sensei Wu and the others. They were buying weapons for the older boys to use. Lloyd blinked as he noticed how _crowded_ the store was. Nya was behind the counter counting change out for a customer. Hazel and Livvy were by the bows, helping another customer. Amber was by the helmets, explaining the differences in each one. Meg was by the scythes talking to yet another customer. Finally, Su was setting out more nunchucks. An eighteen year old boy that Lloyd hadn't met yet was showing a sword to a customer. Like the others, he was wearing a shade of red. However, unlike the others, he was wearing a heavy brown apron, and a red knitted winter hat?

"Lloyd! You're here! And it's not even a school day!" Min suddenly ran up to him, she was wearing a blue jumpsuit.

"Hey, Min!" Lloyd dropped down to one knee so as to hug the younger girl.

"I sense that you will work better with nunchucks Jay." Zane commented as he pulled Jay away from the daggers.

Lloyd moved away from the others, so as to explore the store. He had never actually spent time down here, just in the upstairs apartment. Nya spotted him and immediately gestured for him to come over.

"Is something wrong Nya?" Lloyd approached his friend.

"Su is in trouble. Do you know _why_?" Nya hissed softly to him.

"No, not really. I'm presuming she pranked someone again?" Lloyd arched his one eyebrow.

"Yes. She dyed Kai's hair, _that's_ why he is wearing that hat in here." Nya nodded towards the older boy.

"That's Kai? Hmm, Uncle is approaching him. I'll go help." Lloyd sprinted towards Kai.

Lloyd arrived shortly after Sensei Wu. One glance was all that he needed to know that Kai was being considered for training.

"What is your name young man?" Sensei Wu peered at the blacksmith.

"Kai Smith. Can I help you?" Kai's eyes were full of annoyance.

"Hmm, I am looking for a new student…" Sensei Wu started to explain; only Lloyd was faster.

Springing forward, Lloyd yanked the hat off revealing… bright bubble gum pink hair. This, of course, clashed horribly with his outfit. It also made it hard to take him seriously. Sensei Wu clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to erupt. Zane, Jay, and Cole approached with their selected purchases. The second they see Kai's hair, Jay and Cole lose it. They quickly bent over, clutching their sides, just howling with laughter. Zane froze; uncertainty on what to do flashing in his eyes.

"Umm, did you dye your hair on purpose?" Zane asked, shooting the others a _what is soo funny_ look.

"No! My sister dyed it while I was asleep!" Kai yelled.

"You may want to specify which one. 'Cause, I didn't do it." Nya purposely walked past them.

"Fine! Su did it! Times like this I wish I had a brother!" Kai was still fuming.

Lloyd giggled the entire time they paid for their purchases. He knew that Nya didn't want Su to get any ideas from him. He just thought she wasn't going to copy the whole dyeing someone's hair while their asleep prank. With a slight shake of his head, Lloyd listened as Kai agreed to come start training the next day.

 **A/N: Thank you elveron294 for suggesting Su dye Kai's hair pink! I wanted everyone to figure out why the title mentioned pink hair themselves…**

 **Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: The horror, the horror!

Chapter Six: The Horror, the Horror!

 **A/N: Okay, this chapter is a smidgen on the Halloweenish side. Since I can't really think of what it is Lloyd is afraid of, I made something up. For those of you who do have arachnophobia, I suggest skipping this chapter. I'm not trying to make fun of anyone; I myself do not like spiders the least bit. *shudders at the thought of all those creepy legs***

 **In case you haven't figured it out, Cole is getting Lloyd back, big time!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Uncle! Uncle! He..he…Help!" Lloyd screamed as he scrambled as fast as he could away from the bottom step.

The four ninja in training immediately paused to look over at him. Sensei Wu calmly walked towards him.

"I don't see anything." Cole muttered to the others.

"Maybe there's a snake? I don't exactly like them." Jay spoke normally.

"Maybe there's a crack in the cement." Kai spoke up suddenly.

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at Kai.

"What? Min is terrified of cracks." Kai raised his hands in self defense.

" _Oookaaayyy_. That's not weird at all." Jay muttered, as Cole and Zane both shook their heads.

"It's just a spider Lloyd. See perfectly harmless." Sensei Wu picked the offensive critter up. (* **shudders in disbelief*** )

"Aaaahhhh! Kill it! Kill it!" Lloyd shrieked loudly.

"I'll take it outside of the monastery. Ninja, back to training!" Sensei Wu headed towards the front gate.

"Stop! Time for lunch!" Sensei Wu called from where he stood watching his pupils.

"Of course Sensei." The older boys almost stopped in unison.

"I guess if Lloyd's scared of a spider that means he never heard of the werespider." Cole causally said as he walked past the young boy.

"I have to! Umm, can you remind me again what it is?" Lloyd tried, and pretty much failed, to hide the fact he never heard of the werespider.

"Well, it happened hundreds of years ago. There was a young cocky boy that boosted that spiders were nothing but annoying, easily squashed arachnids. Of course that means the spider queen heard of this. She could not stand the idea that someone could be so blatantly mean towards her own people. So one night she paid him a visit. He screamed at the sight of her. As large as a dragon, she was anything but little. When his parents heard the scream, they ran to his room. Only to find in their son's place, a human spider hybrid! Rumor has it that he still roams all of Ninjago, looking for unsuspecting victims." Cole treated the story as one might talk about their favorite ice cream flavor.

"Th…th…that's n..n..n..not sc..sc..scary a..a..at a..a..all!" Lloyd gasped in fear.

"It doesn't exist Lloyd. I have not ever recalled this particular story." Zane waved the story to the side.

"I'm not so sure. Maybe it is true? I mean, come on! The serpentine can't possibly be the only story out there!" Jay babbled.

"He's trying to get to you. Same way my sisters try to get to each other." Kai spoke with a calm composer.

"Okay." Lloyd's voice was rather small.

Lloyd sat bolt right up in his bed. He thought he had heard something opening a door in the hallway. A sudden ominous creak filled the air. A distant bang was all that Lloyd needed. Launching out of his bed, the feet of his green footie pajamas skidded across the floor in his haste to get out of there.

Yanking the door open with his free hand, since he was clutching his dragon in his right hand, Lloyd sprinted into the dark hall way. Strange noises seemed to be coming from every direction that he turned in. Deciding that Sensei Wu's room would be the safest place for him, Lloyd started walking briskly towards it. _Creeeaaaak_. A squeal escaped Lloyd as he heard a floor board squeak behind him. Breaking off at a run, Lloyd lost track of where he was. Panic swelled inside him as he looked for a way out. A cold hand landed on his shoulder.

"Aaaahhhh! Don't kill me!" Lloyd tried to pull himself away from his captor.

"Lloyd. I'm not going to kill you. Now what is wrong?" Zane's monotone voice had never been so welcome before.

"Someone, or some _thing_ , is moving around in here!" Lloyd turned so as to bury his face in Zane's white pajama shirt.

"That was me. I couldn't sleep, so I went to fix the bathroom sink." Zane whispered gently as he rubbed Lloyd's back, "You believed the ridiculous story that Cole told us at lunch, didn't you?"

"Ye..yes. You don't?" Lloyd lifted his face up to look at the older boy.

"Of course not. Now, then let's get you back to bed." Zane hugged the trembling green clad boy.

 **A/N: Sorry it's late! I got a little stuck with how Sensei Wu was going to call them to lunch. I hope I didn't give any one nightmares. I have started a new HTTYD fanfic. It's called** _ **Angel of the Night**_ **.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Birth of Samurai X

Chapter Seven: The Birth of Samurai X

 **A/N: Sorry it's late writer's block. Basically another time skip. Just a few days though.**

 **Anyway, one with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

"Now Lloyd, I am expecting you to behave yourself. Understood?" Sensei Wu stood in the doorway to the shop, a knapsack sitting by his feet.

"Yes Uncle. Have fun!" Lloyd fidgeted slightly, his hand resting on his suitcase.

" _Right_ , fetching _heavily_ guarded _mystical_ weapons. _Definitely_ sounds like fun." Jay nervously tugged on his new blue ninja gi.

Sensei Wu quickly turned and left, the ninjas following right behind him. The door closed with a resolute bang, signaling the finality of the moment.

"I wish I could help them on missions." Nya said wishfully as she picked his suitcase up.

"Why can't you?" Amber leaned against the register counter.

"Cause, the boys think girls can't fight." Nya grumped as she headed to the stairs, "Lloyd, you'll be taking Kai's room, OK?"

"Sure. Why can't you just ,you know, help them without their knowing?" Lloyd followed Nya up the stairs.

"Didn't Mom know martial arts?" Meg spoke up as she darted up to them.

"Well yes. But, that doesn't mean anything. And, Lloyd, What do you mean by that?" Nya sat the suitcase down in the living room.

"It would make for a great prank. If no one knows who's helping the boys, then they'll likely start freaking out over it, trying to guess who's behind the mask." Su piped up as she sat down on the couch.

"Hmm, have you ever heard of samurais? They are elite warriors; that happen to be above ninjas." Hazel piped up from her spot on the floor.

~Second Day Without the Boys~

A loud explosion erupted from the giant suit's fist, smoke curling up to the ceiling.

"Was it supposed to do that?" Lloyd asked Su, who was holding a blowtorch.

"Nope. Back to the drawing board!" Su grinned happily.

~Third Day Without the Boys~

"Time to test the suits control booth!" Su sprung down from the head as she shoved her wrench into her pocket.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Nya paused before she climbed into the head.

"Nope!" Su was awfully excited about that.

"Su, maybe we should…" Lloyd never finished his sentence. For it was about then that Nya screamed as the suit went out of control.

~The Fourteenth Day without the Boys~

Lloyd watched as Nya adjusted everything hopefully one last time. Su glanced over everything, before giving Nya the thumbs up…

The machine was working like a dream. Finally! Lloyd sighed in relief.

"Okay! Looks good! Commiss weapons test!" Su yelled from her seat.

"Okay!" Nya's voice sounded deeper than normal, thanks to the voice modifier in her helmet.

Lloyd watched as the suit raised its arm, took aim…and went haywire.

"Okay! We still have some kinks to work out! No biggie!" Su started pulling various tools out.

~The Twenty-eighth Day Without the Boys~

"Come on work for us…" Lloyd wasn't sure if crossing his fingers would help any. He just did it.

The suit rumbled to live, Nya used the controls to take a step forward…

"Nya!? Lloyd?! Anyone!? We're back!" Kai's voice suddenly cut into the rather crucial moment.

Yanking her helmet off, Nya vaulted to the stairs, gesturing to Lloyd to follow her.

"I'll cover it up guys!" Su whispered yelled to them.

 **A/N: Samurai X is completed and ready for missions, I hope. For the releasing of the serpentine, I need an idea on who should do it. Since, obviously, Lloyd is already with the ninja.**


	9. Chapter 8: It was an Accident!

Chapter Eight: It was an Accident!

 **A/N: So, for some reason I only received two responses to my question. First one: Lord Garmadon. Second: Bradley from Darkly's. After thinking these two over, I came up with a third option that is a smidgen hilarious. The only question is how he knows the ninja…**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my oc's; Su, Meg, Amber, Livvy, Hazel, and Min Smith.**

 **Oh, in case you haven't figured it out, Lloyd is telling the story, soo, it won't go to anyone else's pov.**

~Spring Break~

It started out as a pretty normal day. Sensei Wu was grumbling about how lazy the ninja had become, now that they had their golden weapons. Lloyd smirked slightly has he recalled that they had somehow managed to convince Zane that he hadn't properly lived till he played video games. The mailman came with letters from their families. As well as some fan mail for Kai. Lloyd was just leaving the game room, where the ninjas where playing some kind of video game, when the doorbell started ringing frantically.

Lloyd hurried over to the door. When he got there he opened it to find a guy dressed all in brown, with brown hair and brown eyes standing on the other side looking on the panicked side.

Upon seeing Lloyd, he immediately yelled, "It was an accident!"

Lloyd arched his eyebrow, and was about to ask what he meant when…

"Dareth? What are you doing here?" Kai suddenly showed up, with the other ninjas right behind him.

"Kai! It was an accident!" The now named Dareth cried out in sheer terror.

"What was an accide…wait how do you two know each other?" Cole froze confusion dancing in his eyes as he realized that he had no idea who Dareth was.

"Mom taught basic martial arts once when we hit a rough spot financially. Dareth was one of the students. Warning: he is obsessed with animals." Kai gave a slight inward groan at the last part.

"It was an accident!" Dareth seemed pretty non-obsessed about animals right then.

"What's was…" Zane never finished his question.

"Did you spill something on someone important? Or, maybe you knocked over an expensive vase! Or, or…" Jay began babbling, not waiting for any confirmation about his guesses.

"Mouth of Lighting! Will you please stop talking so that Dareth can tell us what's wrong?" Kai erupted suddenly, his patience dissolving with every word that came out of Jay's mouth.

"Sorry." Jay blinked back his surprise that someone actually would tell him to stop talking.

"Hurry! I'll show you what's wrong. It was an accident!" Dareth seemed to favor that sentence, in Lloyd's opinion anyways.

~Few minutes later, on rooftops in Jamakai village~

"It was an accident!" Dareth whispered frantically to us.

Kai and Cole both looked like they wanted to strangle him. Zane looked like he was trying to figure out _how_ it was an accident. Jay looked positively terrified. Lloyd wasn't sure if Sensei Wu would have let him go with so easily if he knew what it was Dareth was talking about.

For down below, the entire mountainside village had been taken over by the serpentine tribe, the Hypnobrai.

"Right, an accident." Sarcasm filled Cole's mouth.

"Knowing Dareth, it probably was." Kai muttered under his breath.

"It was an accident!"

 **A/N: Oh dear. Looks like the ninja get to clean up Dareth's mess! What do you think of Dareth's intro? Until next time!**


	10. Intermission

**First Intermission**

 **A/N: I've been struggling with writers block for this story. So, I decided to cut back to the present to see how everyone at the dinner thinks of Dareth…**

 **Of course some of them aren't surprised.**

 **Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**

~Back at the Dinner~

"Dareth! What did you do?!" Neuro bellowed suddenly.

"Karloff not sure he likes this part." Karloff mutters nervously to Paleman, who may have gone even paler at this part.

"How can you to be friends?! Lloyd, I don't want you sitting next to him!" Misako basically screamed.

"You better get out of there fast, son! I don't like the idea of you facing the serpentine!" Garmadon yelled panic flaring in his eyes.

Lloyd blinked in confusion, he hadn't expected this kind of outburst from everyone. Well, mostly everyone. Mr. Borg and P.I.X.A.L. were doubled over laughing, Dareth was trying to, and failing, at turning invisible. Everyone else was yelling at Dareth, or telling Lloyd to move a little further from him.

"Ok, Dad. They don't know I'm the Green Ninja yet. I didn't engage in the fight." Lloyd pointed out in a state of pure frustration.

"Please continue! We're getting close to the part where…" Dareth started to say.

"No Spoilers!" Everyone who doesn't know what is about to happen bellow suddenly.

"Right. Now where were we?" Lloyd chuckled at this response to Dareth nearly telling them what happened.

 **A/N: Wow, I should do filler chapters more often, my writer's block is now gone. I might have, no make that I WILL have a mini-intermission in the next chapter. I am not counting this or any other intermissions as chapters.**


	11. Chapter 9: Just a Phone Call Away

**Chapter Nine: Just a Phone Call Away…**

 **A/N: Mind draws a blank… You know what? I think I'll skip this A/N. OH! A warm shout out to all of you reviewers, followers, and those who favorited! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except my OC's!**

~Ten minutes after discovering the Hypnobrai…~

Lloyd fought the urge to whack his head against the wall of the alleyway that the ninjas had ordered him to hid in. he could clearly see what was going on from here. Cole had already been hypnotized, was helping three of the serpentine fight Jay. Kai and Zane were fighting back to back, twenty or so serpentine cornering them. Dareth was screaming like a little girl more than helping. Ironic since he was the one who said he could fight. With a shake of his head, Lloyd pulled out his new cellphone. After whacking his memory for a little bit, he pushed the correct speed dial number for Nya's cell.

" _Hello? Nya speaking._ "

"Uh, Nya, we have a problem. The accident that Dareth was talking about was the Hypnobrai are loose in the village. Can you come save them from themselves?"

" _Yes. I'll be right there. Hold on, and whatever you do don't look them in the eye!_ "

Lloyd nodded in silent agreement has he hung up, hearing the sudden beep to signal that Nya already had done that…

~Back at the Dinner~

"WAIT! Nya showing up was _your_ doing!?" Dareth suddenly erupted, shock crossing his features.

"Umm, yes. To be fair, you ALL needed the help." Lloyd arched an eyebrow at Dareth.

"Lloyd can you please continue?" Mr. Borg politely asked.

Lloyd nodded an affirmative, before clearing his throat…

~Five seconds Later~

The ninja, including a dehypnotized Cole, oh, and Dareth, were gawking at the large mech that Nya was in. She had swooped in and immediately saved the day. Everyone was dehypnotized, and the serpentine were gone. Lloyd stifled a giggle has he listened to the cheers for her that were coming from everywhere.

"Hey! We saved you too you know!" Jay yelled, failing to get anyone's attention.

"What's your name!?" someone called out, completely ignoring the not-so-silent ninjas.

Instead of answering the question, Nya waved at Lloyd, kinda looked like she waved at everyone, then used her rocket boots to get out of there.

"Come on, we need to Sensei about this, this, Samurai X." Kai jerked his head in the general direction of where they left the dragons.

"Fine, let's go." Cole ushered the ninja out of there, pausing only long enough to grab Lloyd.

~A few minutes later, the four eldest girls' room at the Monastery~

"The guys didn't even _recognize_ me! This has to be the best day of my life!" Nya squealed as she flopped onto her bed.

"Ok, you have to tell me _everything_!" Su leaned over the edge of her bunk bed.

Lloyd settled himself on the floor, watching the sisters talk to each other. The other two roommates, Meg and Amber were busy doing their homework, though Lloyd could tell that they were listening too.

"…Then I threw the serpentine over the wall, taking the staff from him." Nya enthusiastically gestured as she described the battle.

Lloyd chuckled at her obvious delight. He decided to not tell her that the ninja had decided to compete with each other to see who could discover the identity of the mysterious Samurai X first. The one who did would be declared the best ninja.

~Back at the Dinner~

"WAIT! That's why they were _soo_ interested in finding out? They were competing with each other!?" Mr. Borg exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. Can I get back to the story please?" Lloyd crossed his arms in annoyance.

Murmurs of agreement rippled through the dining room. Lloyd blinked in surprise. He didn't realize he was that good of a story teller.

"Anyway, where were we?.?.?" Lloyd mused softly to himself.

 **A/N: Got to admit Lloyd is a good storyteller. Now, if everyone will stop interrupting him…**

 **Until next time,**

 **This is SkyTalon signing off!**


	12. AN

**A/N: Sorry, I am putting this story on the shelf. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following it. I just can't do it anymore. The well for this one has run completely dry. Used to be about once a month I could pull up another chapter, but the well is dry now. Really Sorry. I have another Ninjago story called** _ **Recruiting the Spiked Hair Boy**_ **that I'm working on right now. It is a darker Ninjago au. You've been forewarned. Have a nice day.**

 **This is SkyTalon signing off.**


End file.
